Mibrauchte Seele
by Intorpid
Summary: A/U - and as pain turns to suffering, only that one's green gaze can tear him away from madness. Eventual GilbertxOz.


**Author's note: **This is just something...that screamed to be written to me. Was moreso written on an impulse whilst watching horror films. Based on real life events, dreams, blah de blah. Sorry if I do not update as regularly as one may like. I try, but my job is a muse sucker. Once every week or two with a new chapter will be released is my safest bet. SOANYWAYS, this story will be quite a bit of a teak-jerker (oh, you all know how much I loooove to write those~), and just to be a bit different, at the beginning of every chapter I'll give you the main-song that inspired me for the chapter. Someone told me that helps them go through the story and get into my head, so yeah. I really hope you all like this. Please r&r ; / / }

**Warning(s): **SEX, Abuse, Rape, Pedophilia, & the ever lovely HighSchool Drama~

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Pandora Hearts, Gil and Oz would have kissed long ago :p

**Inspiration Song: **Soundless Voice by Len Kagamine, sang by Valshe

Just another day. As he opened his eyes, bleak clouds hang over the sky outside his window. It was just a typical day in the northwest, rain rain rain. Gilbert stiffly rose from bed, wincing slightly. Thursday had dawned on him in a rather nasty fashion. He still could taste a small tang of blood in his mouth from the previous night.

A snort came from him as he opened his closet door, quickly changing into his school uniform. He didn't have much time before he would have to be on his way for class. His psychology teacher wasn't always the most understanding person on the faculty. As he ran down the stairs, Gilbert froze abruptly on the staircase. The incident of the night before began to flood his mind once again.

A hole in the wall next to the eighteen year old, a smear of blood on the wall next to it.

A shiver ran up and down his spine. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. A quick run through the kitchen to make sure nobody else was awake besides him, grab his bag & his keys, and he was out the door. He didn't bother to grab a jacket; it rained so much everyone in the entire state was quite used to being soaked to the bone constantly.

Just another Thursday morning.

Upon his arrival at school, Gilbert climbed out his car, only like every day to be greeted with the stares of his fellow classmates. He knew why they were staring, but simply took no notice of it. He never did after all. As he approached the school, a blonde boy with long hair gave him what appeared to be a death-stare. He returned it quite feverishly, but before the other one could say anything to Gilbert, the bell rang, signaling the students to get their sorry behinds to class.

Gold eyes locked upon each-other one last time, before they seperated, simply to make way to their classes. If they were caught even remotely near one-another, it could spell out something very problematic indeed.

Class began with it's normal boring announcements. The only thing the raven-haired boy picked up on was that the lunchroom was closed due to some oven malfunction; not that he ate lunch anyways, but some exasperated groans flew around the classroom from those who obviously did.

Mr. Xerxes promptly shut off the TV and shook his head, an exasperating sigh escaping him,

"Well enough of that depressingness. The rain this morning has given us enough of that. Now, shall we begin where we left off yesterday, mmm?"

He flipped his white hair, and turned, facing the projector, fiddling with, attempting to turn the bi-polar piece of junk on. Gilbert fiddled with a pencil in his hand, when the girl behind him, Sharon he thought her name was, passed him a note.

He gave her a curious look, but she shrugged, and nodded her head in the direction of the back corner where _he _sat.

_Ah...so, it's from him._

Gilbert nodded his head at Sharon and took the small piece of paper. He carefully looked up at Break who was still fiddling around with the projector, and he slid his fingers along the tape, breaking off the seal.

It read,

_So, are you ever going to leave that place and come where you __**truly **__belong? I would have thought that lovely bruise marring the whole left-side of your face would have helped you realize you don't belong with that bastard._

His eye twitched, as he shot a glare towards the back corner towards Vincent, and scribbled angrily back,

_I'm not going anywhere you think I belong. Graduation is soon anyways, and then I can leave this whole incident behind me, including you._

He flipped the note at Sharon who passed it back towards Vincent.

Gilbert focused his attention back on the screen in the front. Looks like the white-haired annoyance had finally gotten it to work. He began to speak on the studies of human sexuality (particularly pointing out those in young adults, Gil noticed annoyingly he kept staring at him with a small quirky smile). Slides were rolling by on the screen of different human sexual references in history.

Another poke at his back had him looking at Sharon, who was passing him yet another note.

He cautiously looked over at his teacher, who was busy fawning over some type of candy or another he had just uncovered in his desk, he fumbled with the paper and opened it as quietly as he could,

_You stay in that house much longer, and you won't be attending graduation at all. Why won't you just--_

"Mr. Nightray."

Gilbert was cut off reading mid-sentance when a shadow loomed over him. He stiffened up, and looked up into the eyes of Mr. Xerxes.

"Ah, naughty little boy. You know my class policy on passing notes in class. Stand up front, and read it out loud. Hope you're not exchanging love-notes with little miss Sharon behind you."

Gilbert's eye twitched, and as he began to stand up, the classroom door opened, and a boy of much younger age than anyone in the class walked in, bright-eyed, and obviously quite bubbly from the look of him.

"Oh-ho...looks like we have our new guest arriving."

Break waved at the blonde haired boy, who beamed back at him,

"Class, please welcome our newest student, Oz Bezarius. He just transferred here, and is very happy to be joining us--"

Vincent spoke out rather rudely,

"No way is he old enough to be in a senior psychology class, Break! Send him back to pre-school where he belongs!"

The class sniggered at this, and Oz's bottom lip stuck out in a rather pouty face. Who...on the face of the earth would make that face in a high-school, let alone, a senior class?

"That is Mr. Xerxes to you Vincent, and now you can help Emily and I clean the chalkboards after school today for your outburst!"

Break giggled out, making Vincent slink back down into his seat, and throw a glare at everyone in the room. Gilbert smirked back at the long-haired blonde, with a _you need to back off, you deserved this anyways _sort of face.

Oz seemed immune to all the hubaloo going on in the classroom at this point. He honestly did have a rather..younger looking face for a senior, but maybe that's just how he was, Giilbert was not one to judge on appearances. He had messy blonde hair that looked like he hadn't bothered to brush it all, and the thing that caught his eyes the most...was indeed those sparkling green eyes. They seemed full of innocence, as though they could simply never harm another person on the face of the earth.

"Everyone, Oz is rather gifted, he is already ready to graduate and only at the age of fifteen years ol--"

"Please, sir, don't flatter me!"

Oz interuptted, though he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the same time,

"I'm just here to learn and am no different from anyone in here."

Though Mr. Xerxes wasn't exactly listening...he was staring at Gilbert as though he caught him looking over the boy, and smirked, a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth. Crapp, he really did not enjoy how he was staring at him like that.

"Mr Nightray."

Yep, he knew it.

"Yes, Mr. Xerxes..?"

"I will be assigning Oz to you, Gilbert. You are excelling in this class, but could do with some better homework and study habits, since we are nearing the end of this year. Oz, it is your job to make sure this charming man does all his studying and turns his homework in promptly, consider this your homework, unless you are up to date on psychology of human sexuality?"

"Yes I am Mr. Xexes! I don't mind helping Gil out!"

Gilbert's eyebrow twitched. He wasn't exactly enjoying the idea of a fifteen year old telling him what to do, but if he was going to pass this class...he'd have to deal with it.

"Now Mr. Bezarius, if you'll take the empty seat next to Gilbert, we can continue the lesson!"

Oz sat a little _too _enthusiastically next to him. He huffed slightly, and turned his attention back to the white-haired bastard. The next hour went by rather quickly, Break kept them all busy with notes and more slides and videos so none of the students had any time to sit and stare at the clock and drift into la-la land. When the bell was a few minutes away from ringing Mr. Xerxes gave them all a good amount of homework to study up upon (noting rather loudly that Oz and Gilbert needed to work together tonight and Vincent still needed to come after class to help slap erasers free of the nasty dust), and then let them go before the bell rang.

Gilbert began to gather his papers together and stuff them into a random purple folder when he caught Oz staring at him like he had just committed a murder.

He bristled rather defensively,

"W-what?"

"Organize those! Then we'll be able to find them tonight when we have to study!"

Gilbert froze.

Study. Study _where?_

"W-where do you want to study and work on all this junk?"

"I was thinking your house since we're still moving into ours and everything is a mess!"

His golden eyes widened slightly as memories began to rush through his head of the previous night...and so many other nights before that.

_"Ah, please stop!"_

_A smack across the face, painful swelling around his eye, blood--_

"Gil? Do you not want to study at your house then?"

He was broken from his morbid recollections by the blonde's soothing, curious voice. He swung his head to meet his gaze, chewing his bottom lip slightly, cursing himself for letting himself go like that in class. He could already feel Vincent's gaze burning into his back as he walked for the door, though he did not return it.

"You okay? What happened to your face?"

_Shit._

Gilbert thought that the cover up he had thrown on the night before was still there, covering the bruise, but obviously not. So...Oz and Vincent had both noticed it. How many other people had noticed it as well?

"It's okay Gil!"

Oz was obviously trying to change the subject due to the raven-haired boy's silence and frantic gaze,

"We can study at my house, just don't mind all the boxes everywhere! We just got here last night!"

"...and you still came to school this morning?"

Oz nodded cheerfully,

"I wanted to be around other kids as soon as I could and try to make some friends! Looks like I already suceeded!"

"..."

"Well, I have gym, so bye Gil! I'll meet you outside the north doors at lunch ((a/u: schools I've been to in the past have ended at noon/lunchtime and I want to do that with this fic's school, so please do not mind. just my own experience being laced in)). Then we can go work!"

He almost _skipped _out of the room, leaving a rather bewildered Gilbert behind, while the bell rang off signaling kids to get to class within the next two minutes or face detention.

...well, this would be an interesting afternoon at least. Babysitting and homework.

Joyous.


End file.
